Lucy Sumner
One of the Guardian's original companions and a lover of Kyle. Scilis 6 The recent loss of John Beckett left Lucy, Kyle and Sam the last of the Guardian's crew. Kyle and Lucy had developed a romantic relationship, and fought to keep each other alive on Churchill's ship. The Guardian fell to the mountain below, and Kyle and Lucy raced to escape the ship. Leaking oxygen gas ignited from gunfire, and the base exploded as the two parachuted into the side of the mountain. Kyle was forced to cut the cable to kill Churchill, and sent Lucy gliding down into the colony below, promising the rescue her. Lucy survived, hiding from the immense horde of the insect-like aliens until Kyle and the Guardian arrived with backup. Lucy watched as Kyle destroyed the horde by breaking off the cliff edge. She descended down to the riverbed to find Kyle as he died. Last Woman Standing The last of the Guardian's crew, excluding the Seeker and the Chronicler, Lucy is present for a visit to a mineral rich planet, where Tog'Ratha slaves mine for precious ores. A sudden uprising of the slaves coincides with numerous simultaneous Tog'Ratha uprisings across the galaxy. They discover that there was an Old Being locked within that planet, and as they dug deeper they became susceptible to his influence. The Tog'Ratha responded to his control because their species was so closely intertwined with the ancient beings. Tog'Ratha militants from across the local arm wipe out their camps and hijack vessels to migrate to the planet. They capture a member of the Collective species. By exposing him to the Old Being, his influence will feed back into the Collective's hive mind and control the entire species. Kent attempts a rescue, during which the Collective urges "emodime," meaning "kill me," which Kent eventually is forced to oblige. The Guardian races to the prison world, attempting to leave Lucy behind for her own safety. However, she stows away and rescues the Guardian from possessed Tog'Ratha who believe that the chosen host has come. They approach a hole dug straight down into nothing. Lucy is overtaken by the voices in her head, she realizes she is the chosen host. She urges the Guardian to kill her, emodime, before the Old Being can leave his trapped body and take hers. Before the Guardian can do so he is shot down by Tog'Ratha. Lucy is possessed, but fights for control. The dimensional displacement rift begins to collapse with the absence of any being held within it. Lucy fights the Old Being's attempt to flee, and seeing the Guardian dying gives her the strength to hurl herself into the collapsing rift, destroying her mortal body and killing both her and the Old Being. Her last second alive sends an arc of power towards the Guardian, healing his wounds and giving him the strength to escape the cavern before it collapses on itself. Moonlight Game During the Moonlight Game, Lucy joined Aaron, Foray and the Guardian in fighting against the Ravager and Lossoriawath. Though wounded, she is healed and survives with Kyle. The two agree to retire to Earth. Due to the loss of a previous companion, the Guardian makes them agree to have their memories erased. John also retires to Earth in order to keep an eye on his friends. Living on Earth Takara and his newmans stalk Kyle and Lucy in order to alarm John, who would summon the Guardian and his crew. Kyle and Lucy were completely unaware of this, however. After the release of The Other, Danyg and Reina stay on Earth with John Beckett for some time. While there, they meet Kyle and Lucy, and Lucy gives Reina advice. Iterations Sequence In the Seventh Iteration, Lucy and the Guardian fight to stop Churchill and the Ravager's creation of newmans. They kill Churchill, and the Ravager destroys the machine after Lossoriawath emerges. Lucy succeeds the Guardian in his position. She incarcerated Kalve after the speedster killed his former boss. By the time of Viper's arrival, she has passed the mantle to Thamus.